Galactic Century
The following is the Galactic Century Timeline from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. *'Pre-G.C.' **Following the end of the Third World War and the formation of the Earth Federation, humanity once again looks to the stars with the intent of spreading civilization throughout. **A Federation exploration vessel makes first contact with a ship from another star nation, the Gaea Republic. Upon this encounter, the people of Earth realize that, not only are they not alone in the galaxy, but that humanity itself is not confined to one planet, but spread across the stars. In turn, many of these civilizations, also like Earth, are intent on spreading further throughout the galaxy... *'G.C. 1' **The beginning of the Galactic Century calendar, as convened by the first Assembly of Worlds. Earth Federation President Ricardo Marcenas proclaims this a new age in which all of mankind would reach the furthest edges of the galaxy and beyond. **By now, humanity in all of its forms has spread throughout the galaxy through rapid colonization. As such, the birth of the calendar is a time lauded with much celebration between the star nations, in turn causing numerous innovations in technology, social growth and government upon many worlds. This time period would be referred to as the Stellar Renaissance. **The Earth Federation, having advanced and expanded far more than the other nations, is identified as the first galactic superpower. As a side-effect, its influence amongst the other nations grows exponentially. *'G.C. 13' **Following a chaotic age in which resources are scarce and poverty had expanded, revolutionary elements within the desolate nation of Zanscare soon militarize and form the Revolutionary Alliance (or simply Revolutionary faction), provoking the Zanscare Civil War. *'G.C. 16' **After several years of struggle, Scharnhorst Ronah at last forms the nation of Cosmo Babylonia in the titular Babylonia Sector. As the first Patriarch of this newborn nation's ruling line, Scharnhorst would then institute several reforms that would see Cosmo Babylonia revolutionized from an otherwise backworld realm into one the galaxy's leading civilizations overnight. *'G.C. 33' **The Zanscare Civil War ends with the Revolutionaries victorious. The Revolutionaries immediately set to work restructuring the government, changing it into a constitutional monarchy and thus forming the Zanscare Consortium. Faction leader Rasteo Gattle soon ascends to the throne, becoming King Rasteo I and thus beginning the Gattle Dynasty. *'G.C. 53' **The Earth Federation makes first official contact with the Zeon Empire, a highly isolationalist nation in the outer rim. Though Zeon's existence has long been known to the rest of the galaxy, its practice of genetic engineering and augmentation throughout the ages has earned it the ire of many other nations. Even so, upon contact, the Federation chooses to open diplomatic relations with the Empire. *'G.C. 58' **Earth and Zeon send their first delegations to their respective worlds. Although the initial meetings are turbulent at best, both the Federation and the Empire realize that they have much to offer one another, and so diplomacy is maintained. Responses are mixed amongst the other nations, but several figures are hopeful that this period would see Zeon breaking from its isolationalism and entering the galaxy at large. **As a side effect of this period, much of Zeon's previously secretive society is brought to light. Prominent of which is Zeon being a Nietzschean-like society that emphasizes eugenics, Social Darwinism and genetic competitiveness. *'G.C. 60' **The Age of Space Piracy begins. Even in Federation worlds, piracy becomes a perpetual problems along intersystem supply routes, with numerous pirate groups such as the infamous Crossbone Vanguard gaining power and influence in the civilized galaxy. Many worlds suffer from the thefts of vital supplies, and so the Earth Federal Forces experience a massive arms buildup in order to combat these groups. *'G.C. 63' **Gwadan Von Daikun, Crown Prince of Zeon, is born. Though his birth is treated with much regard and celebration throughout Zeon, very few would foresee just how important a figure he would become in later years. **Following Earth's example, several other nations choose to open up diplomatic channels with Zeon, with delegations becoming a common sight upon the capital world. Though these efforts are not always successful, Zeon slowly but surely begins to emerge upon the mainstream galaxy. *'G.C. 72' **As Zeon enters into the galactic limelight, the differences between Zeon born humans and naturally born humans becomes very clear. Critical voices begin to emerge throughout the various nations, but regardless Zeon and its inhabitants become valued contributors to galactic prosperity. *'G.C. 84' **The Nergal Republic, a fair sized nation state within the Regalia Cluster, enters a period of civil war when one of its leading commanders, Admiral Crux Dogatie, takes control of over half of the Nergalian military and stages a coup against the government. Riding high against the government's incompetence and corruption, the citizenry welcomes Crux and his forces as liberators against tyranny (an outlook that would be noted with great irony by later historians). The war ends with the original government dismantled and Crux installing himself as the Dominus of the newly rechristened Nergal Dominion. *'G.C. 97' **The Loum Incident. Without warning, the red dwarf Loum goes supernova with the resulting shockwave destroying all six of the system's planets and killing all inhabitants in the process. The cause of the nova is investigated by Federal authorities, but no leads are found. Anti-Earth groups claim the EF had utilized a secret weapon to cause the destruction of the star to keep Loum from secretly seceding from the Federation, though no proof is brought forward. *'G.C. 108' **Over time the planet Zeon becomes a power center in galactic politics and industry, as its race of genetically enhanced humans prove to be great workers and administrators. Because of this, tensions between Zeon and the other nations, especially the Federation, grows more and more immense. *'G.C. 115' **Prince Gwadan becomes the first Zeon royal to visit Earth. There, in a meeting with President Matthew Marcenas and several other members of his staff, Gwadan proposes that Earth adapt the practice of genetic engineering for itself, something that earns much ire from Federation media. Regardless of this controversy, Gwadan's visit ends amiably, with the Prince, largely due to his embracing Earth culture, gaining a strong following amongst the Federation's populace. *'G.C. 120' **After sixty years, the Age of Space Piracy ends with the Earth Federation Space Force dismantling most of the pirate groups that ran rampant through the galaxy. Only the Crossbone Vanguard remains a credible threat to galactic security, but to keep the Federation at bay the organization moves its center to Cosmo Babylonia, where they are welcomed as privateers by the Ronah family. *'G.C. 134' **Now entering his nineties, Dominus Crux Dogatie of the Nergal Dominion begins seeking a means to stem off his aging and become the Dominion's "Eternal Dominus". Coerced (threatened) by Crux's Diona Guard, the greatest scientific minds of the Dominion come together to create the Fountain of Youth, a special water chamber whose contents have been chemically modified to revitalize and rejuvenate the human body, theoretically granting its occupants immortality. The tradeoff, however, is that its effects wear off rapidly once outside, thus forcing its occupants to remain inside for extended periods of time. In spite of this, Crux quickly takes to the device, such that it becomes a part of his personal image as he is often seen administrating the Dominion from within. *'G.C. 148' **Brian Aeno, who is noted for a bias against Zeon, genetic engineering and augmented humans as a whole, is elected President of the Earth Federation. Following this election, the Earth Federation government itself becomes increasingly anti-Zeon. *'G.C. 150' **During this year, Aeno would introduce several measures limiting and/or discriminating against Zeon within the Federation, such as prohibiting them from joining the EFF, keeping them registered in a "blacklist" database and having the Federation's media apparatus portray them in negative light. Needless to say, these actions send virtual ripples not only through the Zeon but with other worlds, who begin to see the EF as increasingly totalitarian under President Aeno's leadership. *'G.C. 151' **The Laplace Incident. An assassination is attempted on President Aeno upon his visit to the newly colonized world of Laplace I, but fails. Although he produces no proof, the President blames Zeon radicals for the attempt, and retaliates by further persecuting to Zeon within Federation borders, from revoking citizenship of all immigrating Zeon to prohibiting them from owning property. As a result, tensions between the Federation, Zeon and the other nations grow immensely, with only the diplomatic efforts of Prince Gwadan and several others preventing all out war from formulating. *'G.C. 153' **Following the death of Emperor Gwazine, Gwadan takes his father's place as Emperor of Zeon. Amongst several other acts, he presents the Federation an ultimatum: unless President Aeno is impeached, Zeon will break off all diplomatic and economic relations with the Federation. Aeno himself puts forward a vote to declare war against the Empire, but it is shot down in the Senate, with many of its members becoming dissatisfied with Aeno's administration. **In the end, Brian Aeno is impeached as President after increasing accusations of corruption and warmongering, and is replaced by Eton Heathrow. Having been one of Gwadan's primary receivers and friends during his time on Earth, Heathrow and Gwadan reach a peaceful agreement between their two governments, allowing for the continued coexistence of both the Federation and the Empire. However, both sides still hold their increasing pro-war elements. *'G.C. 160' **After over a hundred years of rulership over Zanscare, King Rasteo III abdicates the throne, ending the Gattle Dynasty. His reasons for doing this are unclear, but it is rumored that Rasteo, well aware of the dissatisfaction over the Gattles' rulership as of late, wished to stem off another civil war in the making. The throne is thus transitioned to Kishowl I, thus beginning the Amelia Dynasty. *'G.C. 172' **Gwadan's first child and future successor Tivvay is born on a space transport en route to Zeon. *'G.C. 194' **Early developments in the robotics field are experimented on by Federation scientists. While none of these developments are accepted into production, they would later contribute to the creation of the Mobile Suit. *'G.C. 203' **Former President Eton Heathrow dies peacefully of old age. For the first time in over fifty years, Emperor Gwadan travels to Earth to attend his old friend's funeral, bringing with him his wife and family. His son Tivvay would cite the visit and time spent on Earth as one of the most enlightening events of his lifetime, as well as a massive contribution to the continued peace between the two galactic powers. *'G.C. 216' **On Earth during a meeting of the Federation Senate, the son of a Senator suddenly proclaims that terrorists have placed a bomb in the building. Although largely ignored, a building security chief took the child's words to heart and looked into the area where the child believed the bomb was. As it would turn out, a group of anti-Federation terrorists did indeed attempt to bomb the building with a museum piece tactical nuclear device, but thanks to the prediction the bomb was successfully deactivated and the terrorists were apprehended. This event and many others would be lauded upon as the emergence of telepathically capable humans and possibly the beginnings of humanity's next stage of evolution. Such humans would later be referred to as Newtypes. *'G.C. 222' **Emperor Gwadan's grandson and Prince Tivvay's son Chivvay is born on Zeon. At an early age, he begins to show signs of extrasensory perception unlike normal children, attracting the attention of his father, grandfather and that of Zeon's geneticists. At that point, there had been several reports across the galaxy of humans possessing these abilities, but this would be the first time in which Zeon officials gave any thought to it. Attempts would be made to identify the gene that caused this trait, but they were all without success. *'G.C. 253' **Having ruled Zeon for a full century, Emperor Gwadan steps down from the throne, handing it and the title of Emperor over to Prince Tivvay. Following both his own wishes and those of his father's, Tivvay continues to uphold his nation's peace with the Earth Federation, but also focuses on building up the Empire's military forces for the possibility of a breakdown in relations. *'G.C. 257' **With the continued emergence of more and more telepathically gifted humans throughout the galaxy, Prince Chivvay publicly proclaims these individuals as Newtypes through his philosophical novel, Ascension. Through this documentation, he develops the philosophy of Newtypism (or Daikunism as it is otherwise known as), in which Newtypes are described as humanity's next stage of evolution, which all of mankind will over time advance into as they push further away from gravity and into the void. *'G.C. 264' **At the age of 201, Gwadan Von Daikun passes away in his sleep. A state funeral is held and projected throughout the galaxy, even into Federation space, as his casket is sent to drift into the star of Zeon. So that the President of the Earth Federation could personally attend the funeral, the Zeon allow a Federal fleet into their central star system for the first time in one hundred and eleven years. **Upon this date, Zeon, due to its rapid growth and influence, is identified as a galactic superpower. In turn, many outside nations, namely Cosmo Babylonia, the Nergal Dominion and Zanscare Consortium, would establish alliances with it. *'G.C. 283' **Although having been married for over twenty six years, Prince Chivvay had been unable to produce an heir due to genetic complications, thus putting his position to the throne in doubt. However, upon this date, his wife Louise would produce a son, Zorin, thus reassuring the line to the throne. *'G.C. 300' **Three hundred years since the beginning of the Galactic Century, civilization's establishment upon the known galaxy had grown ten times over. From this, the galaxy has become divided into two separate factions: the Inner Powers, made up of inner galactic nations and centered around the Earth Federation, and the Outer Powers, made up of outer galactic nations and centered around the Zeon Empire. There is much belligerence between the two groups, yet peace is maintained nonetheless. **The Earth Federation secretly establishes a special force meant solely to track down and neutralize all (perceived) threats to itself: the Titans. *'G.C. 301' **Emperor Tivvay and Empress Mazana perish when a meteor ends up impacting into their space yacht. Following this, Prince Chivvay takes the throne. His first orders are the reestablishment of Newtype genetics research, so that it may be implemented upon future generations. *'G.C. 305' **In response to a growing number of insurgencies across the Empire, Zeon creates the ISD (shorthand for I'mperial '''S'ecurity 'D'irectorate), otherwise known as the "Stazi" after the ancient Zeon term for "Security", a secret police force/intelligence service meant to quell all (perceived) enemies. Over time the Stazi infiltrates and places agents in all government and social sectors of Zeon. *'''G.C. 327 **Prince Zorin takes on a wife, Astraia, but holds off upon producing any heirs for years to come. The reasons behind this are unknown, although it is rumored that Zorin wished for the Newtype gene to be documented before he would produce any children. *'G.C. 339' **In perhaps one of the most controversial events in Zeon's history, Emperor Chivvay contracts a mysterious terminal illness, dying a few days later. The shock that the Emperor would expire from a disease, especially when all Zeon were genetically built to withstand every known illness, sends resolutions throughout the Empire, some questioning the vitality of the Daikun line. However, after being evaluated by geneticists as perfectly fit, Zorin takes his father's place upon the throne. Upon his coronation, he places his trusted friend and ally Degwin Zabi as Chancellor of the Empire. *'G.C. 343' **The first mobile suit, the Guntank, is commissioned into the EFF to enforce planetary territories as well as to fight against dissidents. The success of the first Guntank model, the Guntank Defender, leads to improved variations of the line to be created and fielded by the Earth Federation for years to come. As the Guntank proves impractical for space warfare, manufacturer Anaheim Electronics creates the Ball, a mobile pod adapted for remote space combat and support for larger capital ships. *'G.C. 350' **Three hundred and fifty years since the beginning of the Galactic Century. At this point, it is speculated that the combined firepower of the starfleets belonging to both the Earth Federation, the Zeon Empire and their respective allies would be enough to destroy a fifth of the civilized galaxy. Despite this, tensions continue to grow and all sides continue on the galactic arms race, with many beginning to suspect war upon the horizon. *'G.C. 352' **On Zeon, Empress Astraia gives birth to a son, Casval, who immediately after birth becomes first in line toward the throne. Secretly, Zeon's geneticists verify to Emperor Zorin that his son is indeed a Newtype through testing, although the specific gene still has yet to be identified. *'G.C. 357' **Amuro Ray is born in Cheyenne, Earth to college professor turned Federation scientist and engineer Tem Ray and his wife Kamaria. Later in life, Amuro would follow his father into the field of engineering, eventually leading to his joining the EFSF. Needless to say, no one knew just how important Amuro would become to the Federation and the galaxy as a whole. **Empress Astraia once again gives birth, this time to a daughter, Artesia. However, due to complications from the birthing process, she dies not long after and a brief mourning period ensures throughout the Empire. Nonetheless Emperor Zorin embraces his newborn daughter, who is also secretly verified as a Newtype by Zeon’s geneticists. *'G.C. 364' **Emperor Zorin and Chancellor Degwin are killed when their shuttle mysteriously explodes during a return trip from Tarsus. Investigations of the "accident" reveal the remains of an explosive device, which experts speculate had been placed near the shuttle's main power system, and that the bomb itself is made of materials that came from Earth. In an even more disturbing event, one of the suspected assassins is apprehended before he could commit suicide via intoxication, and it is discovered that the assassin is a non-augmented offworlder and reportedly an anti-Zeon fanatic. This causes the xenophobic views of the Zeon Empire to increase greatly, with some even believing the assassin was a Federal agent. **A mysterious will denotes Zorin's successor as Degwin's eldest son, Gihren, in the event that either Casval or Artesia were too young to take the throne. Following this, Gihren takes the throne, thus ending the Daikun line of rulership. Upon his coronation, Gihren would alter the government so that the House of Zabi would hold near complete control over the Empire. As such, his brothers and sisters Kycilia, Dozle, Sasro, Garma and Miharu are all put into high ranking government positions shortly after assuming the titles of Princes and Princesses. To make sure no one would challenge his power, Gihren has the Stazi secretly purge all members and followers of the House of Daikun, although Casval and Artesia managed to escape the slaughter by slipping out of Imperial space. **The Federation and other Inner Powers are naturally opposed to the new head of government and Emperor Gihren's perceived aggressiveness, which were in major contrast with the Daikuns' peaceful ideals of coexistence. They first retaliate by establishing a trade embargo that legally prevents any of their affiliated sectors from trading with or supplying the Empire. However, the Empire is able to circumvent this with its own resources. The Federation itself would then make direct sabotage and assassination attempts on certain members of the new administration. However, these would cause no change in the aspiring new government's rise to power. This all heightens to the EFF and many other military groups being put on high alert for hostilities, with patrol groups being sent just outside the Outer Rim to make sure nothing along those lines would occur. *'G.C. 366' **Abraham Revil is promoted to Fleet Admiral of the EFSF. From the beginning, he continues the advancement of the Federation's space forces namely in the development of mobile suits and more advanced capital ships, and although he himself would rather avoid a galactic scale war at all costs, Revil knows better than to believe it would not happen. Due to his unusual perception as well as his belief in Newtype theorem, it is rumored that Revil is a Newtype himself. **As if responding to Revil's advancement, Gihren appoints his brother Dozle as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Space Force, establishing him as the Empire's senior military commander. Likewise, their brother Sasro takes overall command of the Imperial Earth Force, while their sister Kycilia forms the special operations oriented Imperial Assault Force. *'G.C. 367' **In Zanscare, King Ohtu and Queen Neneka both perish when their antique motorcar is attacked by a rebel faction. As the royal couple had produced no heirs nor had named any within their lifetime, this results in a period of infighting between members of the Amelia family on who would be the next in line. In the end, Minister-President Fonse Kagatie himself steps in and, upon citing a certain clause in the Zanscare constitution, chooses to anoint a new King and Queen himself. His choice is to create a new dynasty stemming from the House of Armonia, with Tassilo Vago Armonia and his wife Maria Pure Armonia being instated. Thus begins the Armonia Dynasty. *'G.C. 368' **By this time, the mobile suit has become a standard military weapon, such that nations beside the Federation have since produced their own designs. **The Federation adapts the Guncannon as the successor to the Guntank, with the first of the line, the Guncannon Trooper, as its primary force. Unlike the Guntank, the Guncannon is able to fight effectively in space, thus replacing the Ball as well and causing the entirety of the Federation armada to be refitted for mobile suit carrying capacity. **Zeon, realizing that the mobile suit was more of a deciding factor in modern warfare than previously speculated, develops its own unique design, the Zaku. Unlike the Guntank, Guncannon and every other mobile suit of that generation, the Zaku was designed around one central purpose: to fight and destroy other mobile suits. As such, the Zaku is the first design to place emphasis on mobility and close combat capability. **As production of mobile suits continue to take precedence in the Federation, the first dedicated mobile suit carrier is also produced, the Lexington-class fleetcarrier. **Reaching the appropriate age for enlistment, Casval Rem Daikun secretly returns to Zeon and joins the Imperial Forces under the alias Char Aznable in order to carry out his family's vengeance. Gihren's youngest brother Garma also joins the military at this time, coincidentally becoming classmates with Aznable. Both would strike a friendship from that point forward, and both would choose to become mobile suit pilots for Zeon. * G.C. 372 ** Patriarch Meitzer Ronah of Cosmo Babylonia is deposed and killed via coup de tat by his son in law Carozzo. Rumor has it that Meitzer intended to take Cosmo Babylonia out of the Outer Powers in response to Gihren's increasing belligerence. Upon styling himself as the new Patriarch however, Carozzo ensures that Babylonia's alliance with Zeon remains intact. **In response to her father's coup de tat, Berah Ronah goes rogue, taking the Crossbone Vanguard with her. It is claimed that she would eventually seek shelter with the Federation, but these rumors are unsubstantiated. *'G.C. 374' **While in search of her missing elder brother, Artesia Som Daikun travels to Earth and joins the EFSF under the name Sayla Mass in order to fight the Zabis in her own way. She becomes a mobile suit pilot as well. **Amuro Ray joins EFSF at his father's urging and becomes a test pilot for prototype and in development mobile suits. *'G.C. 375' **Jamitov Hyran is elected as President of the Earth Federation. Much like former President Brian Aeno who served over two hundred years ago, Jamitov is an aggressive leader with no real love for Zeon or the other Outer Powers. This is taken as a warning sign for events to come. *'G.C. 377' **'01.03' - At long last, the Zeon Empire and the other Outer Powers launch a combined surprise attack on the galaxy, beginning the First Galactic War. However, through a power play conceived by Emperor Gihren himself, no war declaration is given, thus allowing the Outer Power forces to attack or harass the garrisons that were in proximity to the Outer Rim well before any warning was delivered. This causes a large number of losses for the defending forces at the beginning. Alongside this, the superiority of the Zaku to all other mobile suits, namely the Federation's Guncannon Trooper, quickly becomes apparent to all, with galaxy news media referring to these one-sided battles as the "Zeon Scourge". The Federation would attempt to bridge the gap by expanding the Guncannon line for a variation of roles while the other nations attempted to create newer, more advanced models, but it would be years before anyone would produce a mobile suit that could outmaneuver as well as individually overpower a Zaku. **'01.21' - The Zeon Empire launches a series surprise attacks on key worlds, crippling much of its enemies' military infrastructures in just the first few days. Because the Zeon are not able to occupy every world, Gihren directs Imperial forces to use various weapons of mass destruction to eradicate their populations; these included nuclear, biological and chemical weapons. Very few in Zeon's higher echelons take issue to this display of wanton genocide, with the majority of its supporters, including Gihren himself, looking upon the purged inhabitants as mere "lowborn" (traditional Zeon slang for non-augmented humans, now branched into a label for the "lowest" form of human life). **'02.14' - The Bloody Valentine Massacre - After wiping out the entire EFSF garrison of the Hera System, the Zeon fleet utilizes a Colony Laser to obliterate the planet Hera and its whole population. This would mark the first usage of a colony laser, a previously unknown Zeon superweapon, in both the war and in general history. Needless to say, the Federation and other star nations are visibly shaken by the act, as well as by the knowledge of Zeon being capable of destroying entire worlds. **'02.16' - The First Battle of Marius - Zeon and its allies advance further into Sanc space by launching an assault against the Sanc fortress world of Marius. Though the Outer Power forces succeed in conquering the world, Sanc resistance proves substantial, marking the battle as the Outer Powers' first Pyrrhic victory. **'03.09' - The Battle of the Northwest Passage - In order to deliver reinforcements to the Algrim System, an Earth fleet moves through a secret and highly elaborate route through space, the titular passage, in order to circumvent the advancing Zeon. Despite the discretion, the Zeon would catch wind of the convoy and quickly deploy an interceptor force, anticipating an easy victory. However, the battle would take on an unforeseen turn when one of the escorts, the Lexington-class fleetcarrier Akagi, would utilize a previously unknown capability: the ability to datalink with the convoy's entire MS force with her Combat Direction Center. This proves to be a major boon for the Federals, who easily wipe out the attacking Zeon through superior coordination and tactical support and allow the convoy to reach Algrim, thereby establishing one of the few Federal victories in the early days of the war. After the battle, both sides come to realize the true worth and power of the Lexington-class, such that the Zeon High Command makes the destruction of all ships of the Lexington ''line a primary objective. **'05.12''' - The Bundt Assault - Upon this date, a team of Preventers launch an incursion upon the recently conquered world of Bundt III, destroying much of the Zeon garrison there before a defense can be mobilized. The Zeon attempt to retaliate by launching poison gas attacks upon the population centers, but the Preventers are just as successful in destroying the canisters before they can be used. **'05.20' - The Dover Offensive - In an effort to both stem the tide and reinforce morale, Sanc King Milliardo himself launches a counterattack against the conquered Dover System. Leading from his personal mobile suit, the Tallgeese, Milliardo and his forces would inflict great damage against the Dover garrison until withdrawing in the face of Zeon reinforcements. **'06.15' - The First Battle of Solomon - Seeking a headquarters to command the Imperial forces from, Grand Admiral Dozle Zabi launches a direct sneak attack upon the key Federation fortress world of Solomon. Despite hardened resistance however, the EFSF is forced to retreat and abandon the whole sector to Zeon; from there, Dozle establishes Solomon as his primary base of operations outside of Zeon itself. Many Imperial pilots, such as Char Aznable, Anavel Gato, Shin Matsunaga, Ramuiko Stein and Dozle's younger brother Garma Zabi, would make ace (and subsequently their first marks in history) during this battle. **'07.09' - The July Ninth Massacre - In retaliation for the capture of Solomon less than a month earlier, the Titans attempt to assassinate key leadership, ranging from members of the Imperial Family to the Zeon Imperial Council, at a party in the Zeon capital city of Zumberg. Among the attendants are Emperor Gihren's youngest sister, Princess Miharu, as well as Lieutenant Char Aznable. As a result, many Zeon higher ups are killed, but through Aznable's efforts Princess Miharu was able to survive. **'07.11' - The First Battle of Bull Run - Hoping to gain a direct foothold into the Sea of Lorelei, Cosmo Babylonia launches an assault on the battlestation Bull Run, Admiral Dorel Ronah of the Third Fleet leading. Though Babylonian forces make great headway, they are ultimately repelled when the station is reinforced by Freeden's First Fleet, commanded by Admiral Ennil El. Prominent Freeden ace Garrod Ran makes his debut in this battle. **'09.05' - The Battle of Ahab IV, otherwise known as Ral's Raid - Zeon Lieutenant Commander Ramba Ral, known as the "Blue Giant" by both his allies and enemies for his choice blue colors and large and muscular stature, launches a hit-and-run attack on the Federation garrison of Ahab IV. Bypassing patrols and early warning sensor satellites, Ral's mobile suit forces lay waste to the Federal basin and its defenders, only losing two Zakus in the process. For this feat, Ral is promoted to full Commander and given the Zeon Cross. **'10.13' - The First Battle of Odessa - The Imperial Assault Force under Admiral Kycilia Zabi launches and successfully conquers the Federation industrial world of Odessa, establishing it as a key resource and manufacturing center for the Empire. **'10.19 '- As the Federation and the other star nations continue to reel from the Zeon advance, President Hyran personally orders the development of a new mobile suit to both replace the outperformed Guncannon and to act as the spearhead of a future EFSF counterassault. Project V is quickly brought to the spotlight. **'10.27' - The thirteenth member of the Lexington-class, the Ark Royal, is formally commissioned under the command of Captain Paulo Cassius. Not long after, the Zeon infiltrators lay waste to the shipyards of Utopia Planitia, ensuring that no additional Lexingtons would be produced. **'11.01 - '''The Battle of Kaguya - Zanscare forces launch a pincer assault upon the Orb fortress world of Kaguya, itself defended by Orb's First Fleet. Surprisingly, in spite of the overwhelming Zanscare forces, Orb succeeds in repelling the assault, gaining its first major victory in the war. The famous Orb Five - prominent aces Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi - make a noteworthy debut here, accounting for nearly twenty percent of Zanscare casualties during the battle. *'G.C. 378''' **'01.15' - The Battle of Arcturus - Under the direct command of Grand Admiral Dozle Zabi, a combined Imperial force attempts to conquer the Federation fortress world of Arcturus, from which a direct invasion of Earth could follow. However, Federation spies are able to uncover the plot, thereby allowing a Federal fleet under the command of Fleet Admiral Revil himself to intercept, instigating one of the largest space battles of the war. The battle ends in the Federation's favor with the Zeon force being driven off, but not without suffering great casualties. As with Solomon and other large scale battles, many a mobile suit ace would make their mark at Arcturus, from Char Aznable's famous destruction of five Montana-class battleships, as well as his crippling the fleetcarrier Ark Royal, to Sleggar Law earning the epithet "Eagle of Arcturus" for destroying countless Zakus. *'G.C. 379' **'06.18' - The Battle of Shangri-La - A Zeon taskforce launches a surprise attack on the space colony Shangri-La, which the Zeon believe to be a testing ground for next generation Federation mobile suits. Ultimately this hypothesis is proven correct, as the assault is easily countered by the three Gundam prototypes. The prototypes are then taken aboard the fleetcarrier Ark Royal, which in turn escapes to warp and ultimately makes port in the Federation colony world of Jericho. **'06.30' - The Conquest of Tekkadan - The Vingolf Alignment successfully invades the Tekkadan State's capital world, forcing Supreme Commander Orga Itsuka and his supporters to flee before capture. They later establish a government-in-exile on Arbrau in order to continue fighting the war. **'07.01' - The Battle of Jericho - Jericho is annihilated via Colony Laser, massacring the entire population and the bulk of the EFF garrison there. Outside the ships that had departed earlier, the Ark Royal is the only vessel to escape in time. In the following engagement, the Federation fleet under Admiral Wolfgang Wakkein decimates the Zeon fleet under Admiral Aiguille Delaz, with the Federals being augmented by the Ark Royal's onboard MS (including the three Gundams) and CDC capabilities. In fact, much of the Federation's victory is due to the efforts of Lieutenant Junior Grade Amuro Ray, the pilot of Gundam Unit Alpha, who uses his Newtype powers and the Gundam's superior capabilities to annihilate a large section of the Zeon fleet, and then take out the Laser. Delaz and a few remnants of his fleet are able to escape in the following confusion, while Amuro would earn his (in)famous epithet "White Devil" from this engagement. Category:Galactic Century